


Never Loved Her More

by MidnightWolf697



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf697/pseuds/MidnightWolf697
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji falls ill and Levi takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Loved Her More

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago when I was sick. To me, Hanji seems like the kind of person who doesn't get sick easily, but when she does, she really gets sick. So, yeah.

To say that she felt like crap was an absolute understatement. Hanji’s body ached, her head throbbed, and her throat felt as if it had been ripped up on the inside. Not to mention the nausea that had taken hold of her body and refused to let go. She hadn’t been this sick in years.

She’d had a feeling that something was wrong when her throat became irritated, but it hadn’t occurred to her just how ill she was until she’d woken up on the floor of her room with an extremely worried Moblit at her side, yelling for one of the other squad members to get a medic. She wasn’t awake for long after that. The fever had quickly grabbed a hold of her and dragged her back into the darkness once more.

The second time she came to, she found herself lying on one of the cots in the infirmary, her long brown hair splayed across the pillow while a cold cloth had been placed over her forehead. She tensed up when she felt someone gently wipe a wet rag across the tops of her shoulders, chest, and neck. The coldness felt good against her burning skin, and she relaxed. When she opened her eyes she found Levi standing next to the bed, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he dipped the rag into a bucket of cold water.

“It’s about time you woke up,” He said, ringing the extra water out of the cloth. Hanji looked to him through half-lidded eyes as she squinted against the sunlight that came in through the window.

“How long have I been out?” She asked, wincing at the pain in her throat as she spoke. Her voice had come out barely above a whisper. Levi picked up a glass of water off the nightstand, which Hanji gratefully accepted.

“About a day or so,” Levi replied. He reached up and closed the window just enough so the light wasn’t in Hanji’s eyes. “I think you almost gave Moblit a heart attack this time. I’m surprised he still puts up with you after all that you’ve done.”

Hanji managed a small smile. She was lucky to have someone like Moblit around. Perhaps she could go a little easier on him in the future.

“So, when can I get out of here?” Hanji asked, “I wanted to do a few more experiments with Eren.”

“You’re not going anywhere for a while, four-eyes,” Levi said sternly. “You have the flu, and that’s not something you can get over in a day so don’t even think about trying to convince me that you’re alright tomorrow. It won’t work.”

Hanji tried to speak up once more, but Levi cut her off before she had a chance to say anything.

“Just shut up and go back to sleep,” he said. “You need to rest.”

He wiped the cool cloth over Hanji’s skin once more as her eyes began to droop shut. The last thing Hanji felt before the darkness overtook her was Levi pressing a light kiss to her pale cheek.

“Don’t worry me like that again, four-eyes.”

Hanji spent the next week in and out of consciousness. The medicine administered by the medics, while helping to combat the sickness, only made her even more tired and nauseous than she already was. When she was awake, Levi as almost always there with her. He would bring her soup and bread when she felt strong enough to sit up and eat. He would hold back her hair and rub her back when the medicine fueled her nausea, turning his head away to hide his faces of disgust. 

He had been there after her fever had broken. He’d watched the color return to her face and the life return to her eyes. He had seen Hanji at one of her worst points, but he’d never loved her more.


End file.
